


I told you I was trouble

by MagnusLightwoodAlecBane



Series: Ficletinstruments [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Week 12: Misperception, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane/pseuds/MagnusLightwoodAlecBane
Summary: Magnus thought Camille was the one. Shewasthe one. The one to break his heart forever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Series: Ficletinstruments [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461268
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	I told you I was trouble

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.
> 
> Title from [You know I'm no good](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-I2s5zRbHg) by Amy Winehouse.

Tonight was the night. Their relationship had had many ups and downs, but it was worth it. They loved each other. Yes, it’s true, sometimes they fought over silly things, but in the end, everything turned out to be okay. They always apologized - or, well, Magnus did, but that wasn’t the point here - and made up.

Magnus loved her. She had been there for him at his worst and stayed with him when no one else had. Even Cat and Ragnor, the two people he considered his closest friends had run away from him. After everything they’d been through together, they had left him. Camille was the only constant. He trusted her with all that he was. Almost three years ago, after a truly bad night, Camille had taken him into her arms and comforted him. She had gently stroked his hair and hadn’t even mentioned the make-up stains on her dress. When Magnus thought it would all finally be over, she was there to help him realize that this was a new beginning.

  


Months passed and to celebrate their first anniversary, Magnus gifted her with a ruby necklace. The word “Amor” engraved in the back. Today, two years later, he’d finally gone to pick up the ring. “Amor verus numquam moritur” True love will never die. It was their thing. Despite all the bad in the world, they would always have each other.

Magnus stopped at the florist to buy some blood-red roses - Camille’s favorite - and went home to set everything up. He tapped his jacket pocket, feeling the ring box in there and smiled. Today he would finally settle with the love of his life. Of course, Magnus knew this was just a technicality. But sue him, he’s a romantic. 

He arrived at his apartment building, opened the door and made his way up the stairs. He was just at the door of his loft when he heard the sound of Camille’s voice. Damn, he hadn’t expected her to be home yet. This would make the surprise more complicated. Magnus took out his phone and quickly checked his appearance. After fixing his hair and rubbing away a little run out mascara, he took out the ring box, unlocked the door and went inside.

  


“Surpri-” He cut off when he saw Camille on the couch - or rather on the random stranger- wearing nothing but her favorite heels and the ruby necklace. Camille turned her head at Magnus and took in the bouquet and velvet ring box. 

  


“Oh honey… You couldn’t possibly have thought this was real, could you?”

  


Magnus was at a loss for words. 

  


“Sweetie, please don’t make it any more embarrassing than it already is for you.” 

Magnus didn’t know what happened in the minutes after that, but now he was here. Locked out of his own apartment, sitting on the steps. Trampled flowers on the floor beneath his feet, the ring, with the now meaningless inscription between his fingers. How could he not have seen it? 


End file.
